Quand la lumière s'éteint
by Papy-1412
Summary: April fools... N'avait-il pas déjà entendu ça quelque part? Minuscule OS pour ce 1er avril 2012


Ca y est, il est sorti cet OS sur Détective Conan/Magic Kaito... Kyah, ça m'avait manqué tout ça... Je ne compte pas m'arrêter ici, loin de là. J'adore écrire là dessus, Kaito est mon personnage favori de tout manga confondus, _loiiin_ devant Shikamaru, L et Grey (eh oui...). J'adore ce perso, j'adore écrire ses vols, j'adore imaginer des énigmes qu'il aurait pu faire, je l'idolâtre, je l'aime. Et n'essayez même pas de me contredire 0_0

Bref, minuscule OS pour ce premier avril. DC et MK appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama, the creator.

Ladies and gentlemen, have a good read :)

* * *

><p><strong>Quand la lumière s'éteint<strong>

* * *

><p>La lune se reflétait sur la ville endormie. La ville lumière, Tokyo, brillait toujours de milles feux, qu'il soit midi ou bien trois heures du matin. C'était la plus grande ville au monde, une mégalopole moderne et indestructible, qui avait résisté à des milliers de séismes, à des raz-de-marées, à des guerres, à des meurtres.<p>

Mais à cet instant, cette ville, cet Empire, il le tenait dans sa main. Un seul geste, et toute cette lumière disparaîtrait.

Il aimait sentir ça. Il aimait avoir le contrôle, se sentir intouchable. Auparavant, de nombreuses choses lui avaient échappé. Il avait perdu beaucoup. Rien eu en échange. Alors il prendrait tout, et personne ne pourrait y dire quoique ce soit.

Puéril ? Peut-être. Après tout, il portait bien son nom, et en était fier.

Un sourire étira une de ses commissures et la moquerie s'installa sur ses traits.

Oui, il possédait la ville entière. Il avait tout sous contrôle, il pourrait faire exploser le Japon que personne n'en saurait rien, il pourrait chiper l'arme nucléaire aux américains qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire.

Il était insaisissable. Il était un fantôme dont le nom était sur toutes les lèvres. Un voleur, un brigand, un assisté. Et pourtant, un héros dans le cœur de tous les Tokyoïtes.

Ses mains gantées jouèrent quelques instants avec l'interrupteur. Il fit glisser son pouce sur le bouton qui déclencherait tout, et son sourire s'agrandit une nouvelle fois.

Il était libre. On pourrait l'arrêter autant de fois que possible, jamais on ne le stopperait. Jamais on ne l'enfermerait. Jamais on ne pourrait l'empêcher de faire son travail de magicien et de faire vivre des millions de Japonais.

Égocentrique ? C'était aussi une possibilité.

Il laissa sa tête basculer en arrière, son haut-de-forme restant bien à sa place, et huma l'air de la nuit, tout en fixant les quelques étoiles qu'il apercevait derrière son monocle. La lune se posa sous ses yeux et son expression se fit plus sérieuse. D'une main, il sortit le joyau de sa poche : et lentement, très lentement, le leva en direction de l'astre lunaire.

Rien.

Il ricana quelques instants, avant de murmurer, de sa voix grave et suave :

« Tu comptes m'observer encore longtemps ? »

Du coin de l'œil, il repéra son adversaire qui se tendit imperceptiblement. Il se retourna lentement et remit le joyau dans sa poche, à sa place, avant de dévisager le petit garçon qui pointait sa montre sur lui.

Il haussa les sourcils, sa Poker Face bien en place, puis cacha dans sa manche son interrupteur, habile.

« Tu viens me voir sans que je te le demandes ? Flatté. »

« Je ne plaisante pas, Kid. » répondit sèchement Conan, un petit sourire étirant néanmoins un coin de sa bouche.

Le voleur siffla, faussement impressionné, puis haussa les mains.

« Que viens-tu me faire ? M'embarquer ? »

« Ce serait en effet une idée très satisfaisante. »

Il laissa un grand sourire prendre sa place sur son visage, et sortit l'interrupteur de sa cachette.

« Désolé, j'ai une autre idée bien plus amusante... » un rire secoua ses épaules « Je suis quelqu'un de nostalgique, tu sais ça ? »

Les yeux de l'enfant n'eurent même pas le temps de s'écarquiller que le voleur en blanc appuya enfin sur le bouton de sa télécommande.

Au loin, dans le centre d'électricité de Tokyo, une bombe explosa au milieu de tout le réseau électrique de la région. Et les immeubles alentours perdirent leur lumière flamboyante.

Les rues s'éteignirent les unes après les autres, tout comme les enseignes, les écrans de télévision, les lampadaires. Le noir envahit la ville tandis que la lune était soudainement cachée derrière un nuage.

Conan scruta l'horizon, tentant de s'habituer à l'obscurité. Quand ce fut le cas, il s'était déjà résigné. Le Kid avait disparu. Il ne restait que le joyau, posé sur le sol, accompagné d'une rose en plastique.

Il courut vers la balustrade de sécurité et soupira en se rendant compte de la disparition définitive de son ennemi. Il s'apprêtait à repartir, fatigué, quand il vit une lumière au loin. Puis deux. Puis plusieurs.

Et sur l'immense gratte-ciel qui faisait face à lui, il vit s'inscrire en lettres lumineuses :

_April fool, my little detective._

* * *

><p>Si ça vous a plu, si ça vous a pas plu, si vous avez pas lu, si vous ne parlez pas français, si vous voulez m'insulter en Russe, si vous cherchez une escalope à moitié prix et que sais-je encore, laissez-moi une review please! Les écrivains de ce site sont totalement bénévoles, et le seul moyen de les payer et de leur donner envie de continuer d'écrire est de mettre un peu du vôtre et de laisser un petit mot gentil, ou un gros mot méchant, ou encore un gros mot gentil, vous faites comme vous voulez, tout est accepté, nous ne sommes pas radins :D<p> 


End file.
